The Fall of Five
by Pittacus Lore
Summary: My version of the Fall of Five. Its Five's story, and the remaining Garde's stories. It also introduces Adamus Sutekh to the other Garde, and also has the return of Sam. Hope you like it! Please favourite, and rate, and don't hesitate to review.


Chapter 1

I go by many names. Or have atleast. Now I just stick to my original name. It's not so much a name, but it's one of the only links to my past. Number Five. It's funny, when I first found out what number I was, I was terrified. Now my number doesn't really matter anymore. If a Mogadorian or anything for that matter tried to kill me, I would die. Well I actually wouldn't. I'm not the little scared girl I used to be. Ever since Mabel died, I've been on my own. I've had suspicions about other members of the Garde joining one another, but I haven't seen a Garde ever since I was very little.

My Cêpan, Mabel told me that I was the oldest Garde on the ship that brought the nine of us to Earth. Right now I am 18 years old, if you were to go by the birthday that I had on Lorien. Since I was already a child on the date of the invasion, I remember everything. My birthday, my parents, and the way my people were slaughtered without mercy. But most of all I remember the way my younger brother was ripped apart in front of my eyes.

Now I just try to forget everything except the fact that I must destroy every single Mogadorian left in the universe. That was until I met him. Adamus Sutekh. I was on the run after they killed Mabel. We had hunkered down in a motel in Toronto. I was sleeping when I woke up to Mabel screaming. I jumped out of bed and saw a bunch of Mogadorians right outside of our motel room. I knew the spell was off. We wouldn't be protected by our numbers anymore. I looked angrily at Mabel and knew that it was her screams pretty much gave us away, because the Mogadorians just slammed our door off its hinges. Mabel was dead in front of my eyes within the second. I was so horrified I didn't do anything for a second. But then I quickly gathered my senses, and managed to dodge the blasts from the cannons that the Mogadorians were wielding. I had been in countless battles with Mogadorians before. I made the Mogadorian in the front use his cannon on his fellow mogs. After that I made him use it on himself. The satisfaction of killing them using their own weapons was amazing. But having them kill each other? That was just out of this world. Soon all of the mogs outside, and in the vans that they came in were dead. I knew it wasn't long before more of them came.

I looked down at Mabel's body and felt sadness that was almost equal to what I felt when I saw my younger brother die on the day of the invasion. I used my telekinesis to raise her as high as I could. Then I raised myself using my ability to fly, and took her even higher. I flew as far as I could before I started feeling weak, and it was in the perfect spot. I knew where I was. The water rushing down and the drizzle on my face felt good. Or maybe it was my tears. I was at Niagara Falls. I slowly went down and made everyone who could see me think that I was just a bird. I slowly lowered myself and Mabel's body until she was touching the water. Then I let go of her. Physically and mentally. She was gone, and there was nothing else I could do. _Just another person to avenge_, I thought to myself.

I didn't know what to do, but when I was walking on the sidewalk by the falls with the tourists, I noticed him. He was with another boy about a year younger than me, and a middle aged man. I just had a feeling that he was a Mogadorian, but for some reason I held back. I trailed them from afar, and it seemed that they weren't here to enjoy the good view. They were looking for someone.

They entered multiple stores and amusement spots, but with each time they came out, they looked more agitated. After a few hours of this I decided to make myself visible to them. Although just barely. The middle aged man saw me and seemed to recognize me. I squinted a bit at him, and then I realized I did too. He was Malcolm Goode. One of the Loric allies here on Earth that greeted us when we first arrived. Mine was a man in his 30s. I remember Malcolm greeting another young boy with blonde hair, and his Cêpan. I've seen him a lot lately on the television and internet, and I know that John Smith is one of us. That led me to immediately recognize the other human beside Malcolm, Sam Goode. Most likely his son. Then I realized that they were possible allies. Without my Cêpan Mabel, I knew this was my best hope at meeting up with the other Garde.

I walked towards them and all three of them looked at me. Malcolm smiled at me and I returned it with a hug. I shook Sam's hand, and I just looked curiously at the Mogadorian.

"We have a lot to talk about" said Malcolm.


End file.
